Episode 5
Episode 5 is the upcoming fifth episode of the first season of Bulletproof, and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A delivery rocks Bishop to his core. Pike puts his family first, but it means abandoning his best mate. Contains strong language. Plot At the NCA office, Tanner questions what Bishop and Pike would like to do about Bakur. Tanner tells Pike that he is excused for the meantime to keep his family safe. Tanner reveals that she will move Pike and his family to a safe house until they take down Bakur. On route to the safehouse Ali questions whether Bakur is really coming to kill them — Pike, however, reassures them that they are safe. The next morning, Pike questions one of the NCA detectives on the two cars stationed outside of his safehouse. The detective, however, reveals they are part of his security detail and they should not be worried, but stay inside. With this, the NCA confiscate all of the mobile phones in the house — including Pike’s when he is receiving a phone call from Bishop. Bishop meets with the Director General, asking to talk about Pike. Bishop airs his concerns that Pike needs a father figure right now. The Director General reveals that Bishop has reached his peak whereas Pike has ambition. Pike Sr reveals there are opportunities for his son that Bishop will not enjoy and his partnership with Pike is soon to end. After stopping at a service station on a night run, Pike has suspicions that Bakur has sent operatives to follow him, leading to a confrontation in the shop. Pike is wrong, however, and leaves the shop. Back at the NCA office, Kamali interviews Gazim for details about Bakur, however, he is unwilling to talk. Tanner tells Bishop to forget everything he has learned about morals and ethics and do what needs to be done to help Pike and his family sleep at night. With this, Bishop goes to Kev in surveillance, asking if it is possible that the CCTV in the compound could perhaps break down for an hour, and Kev agrees, disabling the security cameras. He brings Gazim into the compound, revealing that he has told a group of men what Gazim does for a living and they are willing to hurt him if he does not reveal Bakur’s location. Gazim, however, is unwilling to talk, revealing that he knows the men don’t have the courage to hurt him. Bishop, however, hits Gazim with a crowbar and pulls a gun on him, and Gazim breaks, admitting he will talk. Bishop reveals to the rest of the team at the NCA what he has revealed from Gazim, including the fact that he owns a restaurant. Bishop rallies his team, but leaves Jonesy back at the office on surveillance, something that annoys Jonesy. Nell asks for a word with Bishop, revealing that catching Bakur will not make him feel better, and will not make Pike forgive him for messing up and getting his daughter kidnapped. The two agree it would still be nice to catch him. Charlotte arrives at the safehouse for dinner, questioning whether they brought anything with them. To Charlotte’s dismay, Arjana reveals that they didn’t have time, not even to bring the Mayor’s work. Pike notices something moving outside, and goes out to investigate, however, it is revealed to be only a fox. While Arjana is asleep, Pike sneaks out with a mobile phone that he has been hiding, going for another midnight run. Outside of Bakur’s restaurant, Bishop sends Munroe and Kamali around the back while he and Nell enter through the front. Bishop enters the restaurant, chasing Bakur, who tries to exit through a door being blocked by Munroe. A fight erupts in the kitchen of the restaurant with many of Bakur’s staff, who proceed to attack with knives while Bakur attempts to strangle Bishop from behind. Mistakenly, however, during the fight, one of Bakur’s staff members accidentally, but fatally stabs him. Bishop watches Bakur die while radioing that he couldn’t save him. He leaves Bakur with one final note, to never mess with a man's family. On his run, Pike calls his father, admitting that he cannot do the detective work anymore and he wants the job of Director General — to get off the streets and keep his family safe. The next morning, Bishop arrives at Pike’s safehouse to talk with Pike. Bishop reveals that he has dealt with Bakur’s crew, however, Pike reveals that he is handing in his resignation, much to Bishops dismay. Pike admits that he needs to protect his family, and Bishop begs him to think more about it, however, Pike refuses. At the NCA office, Pike meets with Tanner to hand in his NCA badge, while Tanner reveals she knew there would be no fairytale ending, but is annoyed as she will miss him. Meanwhile, Bishop is still trying to figure out what happened on the Sharp case, when Nell asks him to dinner. The NCA take Pike and his family back home. At dinner, Bishop is questioned by Nell’s brothers on if he has feelings for Nell, however, he struggles to answer. At the end of the dinner, Bishop vents his questions about Sharp to Nell, admitting that he will figure out the case on his own. Bishop takes Nell back to the new apartment he is sleeping at, to reveal that he is sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Nell jokes about the comfort of the makeshift bed and the two sleep together. Later in the night, Bishop leaves while Nell is asleep to do more research on Sharp at the NCA office. While looking through case files, he manages to figure out that the same detective was in charge of the case both times Sharp had been arrested for drug trafficking. Pike goes to question the man, Graham, who threatens him. However, Bishop asks for details about the Sharp cases and Graham simply asks for his name and rank, to which Bishop reveals. Graham, however, refuses to cooperate simply revealing that he is retired. Pike meets with his father at an official government building to meet with high government officials to discuss his new job. At the NCA office, Bishop has received a package from Graham containing confidential documents pertaining to the Sharp case. When opening the documents, Bishop is surprised and angered. Arjana reveals that she is not sure that she can live with Pike if he takes the job, and he leaves to speak with Bishop at their usual place, the docks. At the docks, Bishop hands over the files, revealing that Sharp was never arrested because he couldn’t be. Looking at the files, it is revealed that Sharp was in the police force with the Director General, Pike’s father. Pike questions his father over the files, however, his father retorts that he only wanted to protect him. Pike questions his father over why he protected Sharp, this angers his father, who remarks that he doesn’t understand. Pike promises to find out what his father did and that he is coming for him. Pike follows his father as he leaves the house, attempting to call Bishop, however, he doesn’t answer and Pike sends Munroe to find him. Bishop refuses to talk with Pike until he says he is sorry. Once Pike admits he is sorry, he reveals that he has shown his father the file and is currently tailing him. With this, Bishop drives to meet Pike, asking Munroe and Nell to follow suit. Not long before Bishop arrives, a man on a motorcycle shoots the Director General twice in the chest and drives off with Bishop in pursuit. Bishop manages to cut the man off, however, he refuses to get off the bike and Bishop is forced to shoot him. Cast * Noel Clarke as Aaron Bishop * Ashley Walters as Ronald Pike Jr * Lindsey Coulson as Sarah Tanner * Christina Chong as Nell McBride * Lashana Lynch as Arjana Pike * Mandeep Dhillon as Kamali Khan *Jodie Campbell as Ali Pike *Caroline Goodall as Charlotte Carmel *Clarke Peters as Ronald Pike Sr Trivia *Viewership this episode peaked at 1.008m. Media References Category:Season One